The Priestess apprentice
by Angel of Nothing123
Summary: Drago's back,a new evil has arrived,which may result to setting all the demons free. It's up to the Chan's along with a new character to save the world. What happens when the world's last hope is stuck between being good or evil. Will evil conquer?
1. Chapter 1

The Priestess apprentice

…..

…...

…...

The demon netherworld... a deathlike silence swept through scarlet skies.

In the distance was eerie cries of other creatures. In all seemed silent if it was not for a certain

blood-curdling scream that could make any human pee themselves.

It had come from two scaly, horrifying creatures. They quarreled together like two wrestlers.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DAMN CONCEITED BASTARD!.."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOU WRETCHED BRAT!"

"DAMMIT I WAS SO CLOSE TO RULING THAT DAMN WORLD BUT YOU GOT YOUR BIG FAT SCALY ASS IN AND RUIN IT!"

"WHY YOU!..."

To this squabble, was between Shendu the all terrorizing and fire-breathing fire demon Dragon ,Along to his son Drago. On the side lines viewing this predicament were 7 other Demons, probably more gruesome then Shendu and his son.

"How much longer do you think this feud can last?" said the wind demon Xiao Fung as he slumped over in a humph of aggravation seeing his brother and nephew continuous bickering.

"Hard to say Brother, it's best just to sit back & enjoy the show" said The sky demon Hsi Wu

as he circled around the area of the demon's group soon propping himself on his LITERALLY Big sister Po Kong's shoulder. His blood red demon eye's gleaming in delight over the fight that was happening, also showing his all so creepy twisted smile.

The constant argument between father & son continued while the other demons argued on who was likely to win. The only remaining demons who were calmed and poised to all of this was Bai Tsa, Tchang Zu and Dai gui.

At last, the Thunder demon Couldn't take another minute of this.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he yelled letting out his power upon hearing the crackle thunder come in along to the surrounding area they were in erupted with the flash's of lightning come in striking between everyone including Shendu & Drago.

Everyone had gotten quiet before turning to Tchang Zu shooting glares his way.

"You know brother, after all these centuries..." Tso Lan said awaking from his meditation

"you would think your anger would be better controlled by this point" he said floating over to Tchang zu's far left.

"Watch your mouth brother Tso Lan, my patiance grows weary by those two" Tchang zu said growing in a furious frustration.

Hsi wu flew around gleaming in a sinister glee

"Now now brother, at least we have our little brother and his half-breed brat to torture for the next centuries to come" he said laughing mechanically

Bai Tsa shook her head crossing her arms over her chest

"Like father like son, disappointing isn't it" she said closing her glowing red eyes

Drago started to grow pissed with a menacing growl to his Aunts & Uncles

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT ASS-HOLE, if it wasn't for him! we could have all been enslaving all humans of that forsaken world"

"**Well, Well, after all These millenniums...good eve masters"**

Muteness swept into the group, all heads turned to a halt of what or who had said that. An ominous aura had started to form in full view. A fairly large vortex had started to form, showing the appearance of what appeared to be a human being.

The portal had closed revealing to everyone the woman who had stepped out before them.

She had natural dark green hair tied into a feudal hairstyle bun, with light neutral skin. Matching herself with the black kimono that had golden designs of branches and a simple golden lotus on the back of it.

To all the demons they were surprised to see the women here, all were shocked but to Drago's dismay he was confused and morally pissed off.

Drago was the first to speak out of his family,

"okay I'll bite, who the heck is she"

The woman smirked casually, but her facial expression looked as if she could kill him any second. Shendu growled to his son to be silent.

"Silence boy, show respect …...it is good to see you again Priestess Taotian"

She slowly smiled but her ill-lighted somber purple eyes showed no sign of human presence. She bowed slightly to all the demons.

"Shendu-sama, I see that this must be your son how...unfortunate"

she said happily seeing Drago going Mad, Tchang zu came to her not so much joyed.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Taotian"

"i have a small...proposition for all of you" Taotian said but her voice had sounded misleading to most.

BAM!

Pieces of rumble from the rocks had started to fly everywhere, the earth demon Dai gui had busted his way right in front of the woman. Clearly out sizing her, leaning his monstrous face up and close breaking into her personal space.

"Dai gui don't trust priestess, you only here for yourself" he said with a grunt

Tso Lan floated next to his brother Dai gui, motioning his hand for him to back down & so he did...reluctantly.

"what my dear brother is trying to say is, you don't usually obey to our demands unless you get something in return" Tso lan said

Taotian smiled reluctantly to her the moon demon.

"Master Tso Lan, your saying this like you don't trust me at all...i have served you all in your times of ruling and had even tried to defeat the mortals who put you here"

The wind demon Xiao Fung stood up from his resting spot.

"You tried and failed, in the process you also got trapped away for eternity as well"

Taotian grimaced to her previous mistakes to defeat the mortals who dared imprison her demon masters along with herself.

"this is different, my proposition will result to your freedom, & rule once again"

All were silent, taking interest to what words the priestess had just said.

"...go on"

A sinister smile crossed Priestess Taotian's thin red lips. But changed to a more pleasurable expression for the demons to see.

" I remember the day I was sealed away in this god forsaken prison, my powers stripped away from me...I've been powerless at that time but not anymore, I've regained a morsel dosage of my magic back... "

Bai Tsa snarled viciously, her patience growing weary to her ramble.

"Make your point priestess, what does this have to with any..."

Taotian holded her hand up to Bai Tsa in defense.

"**I'm not finished, ** with my remaining power left I could open the last portal door to the Mortal world..."

Po Kong cut her off "but the remaining doors have been sealed off by that damned chi wizard"

The priestess sighed agrivated that no one was letting her finish her sentences.

"Yes,_your_** doors have been shut away, but you have for gotten about my door & it is still open**_**...**_**there's a chance that I could open it but only one of you can go through it" she said**

**the sky demon Hsi Wu began to fly down to Taotian, circling around her in intimidation.**

"**you say one of us, but your not mentioning what your getting out of this" he said**

**she closed her eyes solemnly, as if thinking how to put it into words.**

"**After my banishment, those damn mortals took away my own priestess items and hid them away somewhere around the earth...and each item has an eternal use of power in them, and if I have them back I will make a door big enough to release all of you from the demon netherworld**

**forever" she said**

**all eyes were on her, as if she had said the magic word and were about to rejoice. But of course the good news always come with a twist.**

"**but of course, it can only be done if I'm only on the other side of the vortex...which is of course the human world"**

**The demons practically anime falled hearing the last sentence she said**

**Tchang zu growled simulating himself from shooting thunder on her or at any case killing her. **

"**THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING US ALL RILED UP FOR, the plan is flawed!" **

"**I know , but I've found an alternative solution... I believe you remember my apprentice I had before?" she asked her eyes scanning around the group for someone to answer**

"**Hmmm... ah yes that young boy, sniveling little brat wasn't he" Shendu said remembering of the appearance, Taotian nodded her head**

"**the last I remember of him is that he ran off after my defeat, I had taught him from every potion to spells to curses... I have taught him well and it's finally come back to be useful to me"**

**Everyone was confused to what she was getting at, she saw this & the glint of humor in her eyes started to glitter.**

"**I believe that somewhere of each lifetime, he could have had descendents now there is a possibility that the powers that I had awarded him have been passed down throughout his family generation" **

**Tso Lan was the first to speak "And what you are saying is, we find this descendent then they could free us?" he asked**

"**exactly but like I said before, only one of you can go" Taotian said**

"**well who do you suppose goes on to this task" Bai Tsa hissed **

**the priestess took a small leap up, floating supposedly right in front of the young half-demon to face right in front of him.**

"**The young Drago should go of course"**

"**WHAT****!"**

**everyone of the demons said especially Shendu who seemed outraged. Drago on the other hand seemed pretty surprised & fairly confused.**

"wait..wait wait wait, why make me go...and why can't you just go out yourself?" Drago asked

Priestess Taotian's eyes flared in anger, but morally angry at the young demons insolence

"You fool! As you can see I am still a mortal, for some reason I have managed to stay at my true youth in this prison...

If I was to step out of this retched hell-hole I will surly perish to dust, & to answer your last question...

with the vortex being so small if one of your aunts, uncles or even your father were to go through the vortex there powers would be gone and they will be resulted to being a normal human but you Drago..."

She gently put her hand on Drago's scaly face, but he instinctively pulled away in a grimace.

"Due to you being a half demon, and you absorbing a partial your whole families Demon chi powers, when you go through the portal...you will be your old self with your fire chi but still barely unaffected... What do you say half-breed?" Drago questioned himself, did he even have a choice?

"Well, how I find the damn descendent anyway?" he asked

Taotian gave a know-it-all smirk holding out her hand, held in it was a golden coin with small Chinese inscriptions and jade around it.

Just flip this coin and say Jīn yīqǐ fēi...you'll know when you find the descendent"she said

putting the coin in Drago's gigantic sized hand, he grasped it right in his hand.

"are you ready young one?" she asked Drago who looked as if he was in thought, but finally nodded

"...yeah, let's do this" he said but sounding reluctant to his sentence.

The priestess had started to make room of an open area, she singled her hands straight out to face north of her direction. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in full concentration to what was about to do, she began to chant.

_Weifan ci bu gui lu huangdi _

_yige kaifang de shijie, _

_yidan chulai de emo zaici zou kaifang_

a thin flash of light appeared soon widening extravagantly blowing up in full view. Drago stood right in front of the portal with the priestess.

He took one last look to his father, seeing him grumbling to himself. He rolled his eyes

but to a look to his aunts and uncles all looking at him in anticipation to see if he'll even go.

He sighed but turn back to them with a cocky grin "I'll see you all later when I free you from the netherworld" with those final words to his family Drago jumped in and disappeared along with the portal gone with him.

Priestess Taotian turned around to her masters

"let us all hope he succeeds" she said

"you really think he'll be victorious this time?" Tso lan asked

"as I recall he was very close to taking over if it wasn't for some...misconceptions" she said from the corner of her somber purple eyes looking at Shendu. But to her attempt of hiding it, everyone looked at Shendu in glares knowing he was the 'misconception'.

Shendu saw this crossing his arms & grumbling to himself

"if anyone is going to rule, it should be me"

(the human world)

A crisp night silently soothed San Francisco, tonight was perfectly clear enough to see the crescent moon that looked over the city. At a baseball field arena, which was obviously still under repairs from a recent 'accident' (as section 13 had cleared up).

A clear essence of light flew open on the field, through it came Drago. And like the priestess had said, he was back to his original form of state. He was disappointed but quickly shook it off.

He looked around quickly recognizing the field, he sinisterly smirked barring his sharp teeth with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"**look out world I'm back..." ** Drago said following along to a cackling laugh filling the night sky throughout San Francisco.

(Uncles antique shop)

All the Chan's slept easily in their warm beds, beside from one certain old man. Uncle rustled in his bed uncontrollably, mumbling words in his slumber.

"uncle...have w-willies...Aieeeeyaaaaa" he mumbled yawning the last part

**Next chapter coming soon **

**~ Please Review** ~


	2. Chapter 2

The Priestess apprentice

…...

…...

…...

Another bright morning overcame The San Francisco area, which meant another day in the Chan's home. And of course, the young Jade Chan was in the shop practicing flips on her Super Moose skateboard.

"here comes Jade Chan at the X games performing her final triple helix routine,..." she said to herself

setting her footing in place, about to flip the board till she misplaced her foot on the board making her trip over falling flat on her butt. She looked up to see her skateboard flying directly toward a Victorian antique vase,she shut her eyes ready for a crash and an 'AIEYAAA'. It never came, confused she opened her eyes to see her favorite big guy catching the skateboard just in time. She sighed in utter relief.

"Man, thanks Tohru...i thought for sure my life grounding flashed before my eyes" she exclaimed getting her board from Tohru's hand, he raised and eyebrow to his small friend.

"i do not think Uncle would be so pleased if he find his shop in shatters, shouldn't you be playing outside Jade?" he asked thinking his sensei would be aware of something like this happening

Jade shrugged her shoulders, waving off what he had said

"no sweat T, Uncle is too busy with teaching Finn, Ratso & Chow basic spells...but I think somethings up with Uncle today" she said laying her skateboard carelessly on the floor & going behind the counter.

"how so?" Tohru asked

"just acting more jumpy than usual, must be the tea" Jade said flipping the pages of a comic she just took out.

Before Tohru could react, the stores door opened clearly hearing the bell ring alerting that someone had entered the shop.

"Morning everyone!" said a young 17 year old girl

who had light electric blue hair that came down to her waist, simply straight. Dark sapphire blue eyes electrifying to anyone who stared deeply into them,

but unfortunately covered mostly up by her gold rimmed thin,squared glasses.

Her outfit was tight black bicycle shorts that seemed revealing, with a long loose shoulder dark beige sweater that went down around her torso that covered most the shorts tight detail & that showed her black sports bra strands.

Jade eyes grew wide but changed with a sudden glee of joy

"Hey Maelene!" Jade yelled joyed to see one of her long time friends here. She walked over to the two not seeing the skateboard on the ground

"Hey Jade, hey Tohru how are..." before she could finish her sentence she landed her foot on the skateboard making her skid back & forth on the board uncontrollably trying to stop before rolling forward to the back trying to keep balance.

"aaaaAAAAhhHH..." she yelled before going to the back where Uncle & the ex-enforcers were.

Her yells stopped the last remaining sounds were crashes and groans,

Jade and Tohru rushed over to the accident that just occurred.

The back was drowned with books that have fallen from the bookshelves, under them all were apparently the Ex-enforcers along with Uncle who were all buried to there heads. And Monica standing up from the pile of books holding Jades board.

"owww...who left their board on the floor?" Maelene groaned before falling back on the ground.

Jade sheepishly laughed rubbing her head inconveniently

"whoops...my bad?"

(few minutes later)

"Are you sure your alright Maelene?" Tohru asked handing her along to Finn, Ratso, Chow an ice bag. She nodded her head slightly wincing.

"don't worry I'm perfectly fine, it's just my head...and my back" she said placing the ice bag on her head.

"what about us!" Finn asked pointing out him and his friends who had a few bruises but looked relatively normal.

"yeah I think we may have a conclusion.." Ratso said

"i think the right term is concussion Ratso, and I highly doubt you got hit that hard" Maelene pointed out

"No no, I pretty sure it's conclusion" he said with his friends slapping their foreheads at their goofy friend

"maybe he does have brain injury...OW" Chow said but was stopped at mid-sentence by two fingers hitting his head, along hitting Finn & Ratso's heads.

"Quite fooling around! Uncles study is big mess! AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO CLEAN IT UP!" he yelled practically popping a vain from his head

The three jumped at their bosses voice, scrambling themselves up from the ground and pushing each other to the study to clean up.

"listen I'm real sorry Maelene, by the way how come your here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Uncle Jackie at the museum" Jade asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well Jackie said to meet him here, but I guess he went on without me...i better get going too" she said hoisting herself off the chair she was sitting on and jumping off to the door

"awwww...come on Maelene can you just play a little hookey just once?, I'm really bored" Jade said a bit disappointed that she was leaving after she had just got here.

"Can't Jade, but if you want you can come with me and help around the museum..." she began but jade held her hands up

"Okay I said I was bored, not out of my mind" Maelene laughed at her young friend

"alright well how about I come back later and play Robo-merks with you" she said

Jades warm golden eyes sparked happily for a moment quickly replaced with a competitive look

"your on, See ya Mae" jade said calling her by her nickname

Maelene waved her hand as a goodbye rushing out the door, right after the door closed Jade went back to the counter slumping herself on it.

"well, back to being bored..." she sighed but was soon interrupted when a vigorous bang was set on the counter was a broom. With Uncle of course holding it down for her.

"you bored...THEN HELP UNCLE CLEAN SHOP!"

**(Maelene's** **pov)**

"that'll be $17.67 " said the florist handing me my bouquet

"Thank you" I said walking off from the flower shop skipping off in my black ballet shoes

It was the beginning of spring again, it was still pretty chilly but was replaced with a warm ease. Another year has come again hasn't it? It feels so bare without her here with me.

I stopped in my steps turning up to my destination, with rusted iron bar gates opened for entry.

A settle cold air flew by me, in rod iron lettering saying

_'crescent hill cemetery'_

I took a breath stepping into the marked sanctuary for the departed.

After going 10 plots down and 6 plots to the left was a cemetery plot, in cursive carved writing was:

_Ramona Hartman _

_1976-2010_

_Beloved_

_Sister_

_friend & Guardian_

I knelled myself down resting the bouquet of red & orange poppies next to the tombstone.

"Hey Aunt Mona, are you doing alright?...I'm doing fine too I guess" I said hoping that she was listening somewhere

"it's already been a year without you huh?...everyone's missing you...mostly me"

**(outside on the corner streets of San Fran.)**

"move it you morons, I don't have all day" Drago growled leaning against a brick stoned wall.

"Yo D-man chill, can't go walking around in these threads man" said Strikemaster ice along with his Two best buds getting rid of their orange prison jumpsuits. They were back to their demonized dragon selves with the curtsey of Drago, which included their regular karate-style threads.

"Yeah D, can't go cruising around like escaped convicts" Said MC Cobra backing up Ice with along side DJ fist nodding his head in agreement.

Drago grunted mumbling 'whatever'

taking out the coin he had received from the Priestess from his shredded coat pocket.

"Yo D, thanks again for busting us out of the big house" Ice said thinking only a few minutes ago they were in the slammer doing 20 years to life.

"I didn't bust you dogs out for nothing, got a new job for you a three" he said taking out the coin the priestess had given him before.

"yeah sweet, what we gotta get D?" MC Cobra asked

"not what, who..." Drago mumbled placing his clawed fingers in position with the coin flipping it soaring up to the air.

"**Jīn yīqǐ fēi"**

The coin had flew right out in golden change that blinded Drago and the Ice crew as if the sun crash down to their eyes. What amazed them after the light died down was that a bird had been replaced by the coin was a Golden Pheasant bird. It it shimmered off a golden dust substance as it began to fly off. Leaving the Ice-crew and Drago shocked

"Yo dawg, wasn't that coin a few seconds ago?" MC Cobra asked Drago shook his head looking at the birds direction going east.

"Don't just stand there! After it!" Drago exclaimed chasing off to the magical bird's direction along with his goons following along with him.

" Man this is wack, we chasin some bird" MC Cobra said following along Drago's pursuit

"Better than kick-en it up in some cell dawg" Ice said

**(back to Maelene's pov)**

I wiped a small tear that had escaped my eye, I still can't stand being near this graveyard. I sighed

getting off from the ground patting off some dirt.

"I have go now Aunt Mona, I need to start my shift at the History Museum with Jackie...I love you & visit you soon"

I walked off from the gravestone, sadden as I always am when I come here. I let it go, today was another day to enjoy to my fullest. Coming to the gate were I had entered from, I heard a 'tweet tweet'. I looked up to see maybe an animal, instead I saw on the ground in vibrant rich colors that brought a delighted smile on my lips.

"Well hey little guy, what are you doing down there?" I asked bending down with my arm out and the bird obliged itself by jumping onto my sleeved arm,not feeling his claws cling to my skin.

I took a long look at him

"a Golden Pheasant? What you doing so far away from home little guy?" '

the bird cocked it's yellow and red head to the left, it's beady black fell upon me in a trance. It's wings began to fly open with a miraculous golden essence falling from it slowly overcoming it. The golden pheasant disappeared in the golden light, being replaced in it state was...a coin?

What happened to the bird? I-it was on my arm a minute ago?

I shook my head taking a slow step back, and started to look around

"Is anyone there? Am I being punked... cause I'm not laughing" I yelled off to mid-air

Nothing but the wind blowing and cars driving by, man this is so weird.

**(Back with Drago and the Ice crew)**

The four demonized teens had saw what had occurred with the bird and the girl (Maelene).

'The Priestess was right...& the descendent is a... girl?' Drago thought thinking the bird made a possible mistake?

"Well we found are target boys" Drago said pointing out Maelene walking off down the street. Ice did a double take to Maelene.

"Yo you sure D, chick looks harmless" Ice said

"positive, let's move out"

**(Maelene's pov)**

I had looked more closely at the coin, it looked pure gold with what looked like jade incrusted into it. There on the coin's front of each side was a few Chinese lettering's, my Chinese was a little rusty but I could make out the syllables.

"Jin-Yi...huh so I'm guessing that was the birds name?" I whispered to myself

Maybe I can ask Jackie about this coin when I get over there...wait is he really going to believe something like this! even I think this is weird and I witnessed it. Besides, I hardly think he believes in magic.

**(Authors note: Maelene doesn't know about the Chan's association with magic)**

I slide the coin into my breast pocket that was on my shirt. I sighed still confused but looked down the street to see the full view of the museum. I smiled happily going up the steps of the building, the museum was fairly large connecting together of three buildings.

I gently opened the door glass doors stepping into the museum. I calmly came in tune to this setting, since I come here everyday. Going down a hallway, I went to my left seeing the person I've been hoping to see today. I took in a large amount of breath

"HEY JACKIE!" I yelled

"Bwaaahh!" he yelled spazzing out throwing the painting he was holding up in the air. Fortunately I caught it quickly, giggling at Jackie's attitude. When he heard my giggles he turned up to look at me, giving me a stern look.

"Maelene! Sooner or later I am going to have a heart attack because of you sneaking up on me" he exclaimed gripping his hand to his chest where his heart should be placed.

I sheepishly grinned "i couldn't help, sorry if I really scared you..." I said but my eyes slowly dropped it's gaze onto the painting. I gasped a little seeing the miraculous spectral of art I was holding.

"Oh wow...is this piece new?" I asked gazing deeply into it, Jackie straightened himself up giving a kind smile.

"yes, it just came in from an art dealer in Europe, said to be from the 16th century belonging to Royal monarchy's...i kinda knew you would like it" he said taking the Painting from my hands and hanging it at the spot he was going to hang it before I spooked him.

I looked more to the painting, it was a luxurious chilling landscape that took place on what appeared to be an open field set between a time of spring and summer. Close setting it's tone of lighting practically flying off the landscape itself. What made in peculiar was how on the sky's was practically city or houses ripped out from right under the ground not leaving the remaining ground of land. The painting itself was unreal to me but something I could visit anytime I wanted.

"Jackie it's so...so...*sigh*whimsical" I said seeing Jackie smiling at my awe-struck expression

"It's called 'Above reality' made by an unknown artist said to go insane" he said admiring the picture with her, then turning to face her.

"anyway we should probably get the west wing ready for the painters coming in soon" he said walking off to the right with me following along with him, hopefully he didn't know that I was blushing a bit.

**(outside the museum) **

Right outside of the window that Jackie & Maelene were in front of not moments ago was Drago along with his crew watching their every move.

Drago growled bringing his fist, connecting it to the wall in a fierce punch leaving a medium sized crater hole left on the museum wall.

"This is unbelievable, SHE KNOWS CHAN! " he roared pissed off that his plan came along with a blocking point, named Jackie Chan.

"Man that's real whack D, so a...what we gonna do now?" Ice asked his leader

"Can't get her with Chan right there, he'll whoop the floor with us!" MC Cobra said along with His bud DJ fist nodding in agreement.

Drago composed himself from his unruly temper, he turned back to his crew.

"Simple, were gonna wait till Chan leaves...then we go in there and take care of business " he said

with his 'Dawgs' grinning and smirking in agreement.

**(few hours later)**

The workers had arrived with their own supplies and began to work immediately. With Jackie of course panicking a few times directing them of what to do but still made me laugh at times.

"NO NO NO that artifact should be at the corner of the hall" he said pointing out the directions

I rolled my eyes

I was of course on ladder helping out an employer painting the high reaches, but a bit of a problem since the ladder couldn't support balance for shit. Of course the other problem was I'm a little clumsy...okay I'm very clumsy.

"okay focus...don't look down...don't look down...don't look-" I trailed of bringing my head down and the ladder started wobble. With me at the tipping point of falling off with the paint brush I had dropping from my hands flying off the ladder. I shut my eyes tightly ready for impact

"MAELENE!.." I heard before falling onto something soft. I had opened my eyes seeing Jackie's face looking down on me with concern. I looked down to see that I was being held in his arms bridal-style, he must have caught me when I felled.

"Maelene, are you alright?" he asked settling me down on the ground which I was standing on my own two feet turning slightly to hide my blush.

"y-yeah I'm fine, you know how clumsy I can be" I said smiling sheepishly he took it as an okay with a sigh of relief

"that is good, don't want you getting hurt" he said grinning make my face pinker, I was about to reply till I heard : 'Riiiinnnnnnggg'

Jackie looked down reaching into his pockets to get his cell phone.

"excuse me for a minute" he said I nodded as he answered it. "hello...Oh Captain Black, it's good to hear from you again..."

While he was talking, I went back to helping the painters, defiantly not getting back on the ladder again.

"WHAT...how?...But!...I'll be right there" I heard Jackie say on the phone. I turned around seeing him rubbing his head frustrated.

"Anything wrong Jackie?" I asked with a slight concern he shook his head

"No something just came up, I should over there by now but with the remodeling..." Maelene cut him off holding her hand up

"Don't worry, I can handle things from here...you can go and do what you need to do" Maelene said

Jackie looked surprised, gave his all to known smiles before running off.

"Thank you so much I pay you back later thank you..." he said trailing off in words after running off to the front doors.

Man must be pretty important, hope he's okay? Maelene turned around to the workers

"alright people, let's get working" Maelene said smirking holding a thumbs up to them. They all nodded with boasts of determination.

**(an hour later)**

"Alright guess that's enough for today, thank you all for coming" Maelene said to the remaining workers taking leave from the museum. The day was dying swiftly, Maelene took a exhale going back into the museum to finish up. Little did she know that she was being watched intensely by scarlet red eyes.

**(Drago & the Ice crew)**

"alright Dawgs, listen up" Drago said getting their full attention, who seemed pretty hiked up after waiting 3 ½ hours.

"it's time to suit up boys, it's show time" he said grinning

"yahh sweet D-man, time to get our skills on" MC Cobra said stretching out his muscles with a wicked grin on his snake like face.

"So what's the game plan D?" Ice asked

"Simple, go in & get her to join in on our crew and plan...by then everything else should be smooth sailing" Drago said sounding in full confidence that they will succeed

"But ahhhhh...D?" Ice asked

"Yeah what?"

"What if the chick says no?" he asked

Drago was silent for a second but gave a devious yet sinister grin that showed his razor sharp teeth. With a breath of fire coming through his teeth. Lifting his scaly clawed face up that was engulfed in a raging fire.

"Then I've got my ways of... persuading"

**(At Section 13)**

Above ground, the whole city of San Francisco was completely unenlightened by what activity aroused in metropolitan area. Because beneath in an underground substantial organization that consisted to keeping America, along with the world free from unmentionable dangers that could be threat to national security

.

And this place...was Section13

Jackie Chan had just came in from the elevator, calmly making his way through the government facility. After looking for awhile he finally spotted a bald head from the group of agents.

"Captain Black" Jackie said from behind & Augustus Black turned around to see him and grinned.

"Jackie,good to see you old friend" he said patting his friend hard on the back, Jackie nodded

"Now like you were saying on the phone...is it true?"

Captain Black solemnly nodded leading Jackie to a big screen

"approximately 24 hours ago MC Cobra, DJ fist and Strikemaster Ice had escaped from The Juvenile correctional facility.." before he could finish a certain 11 year old popped onto Jackie's back.

"The Ice crew escaped the big house! No way!" Jade said

"BWAHH! JADE!" Jackie yelled obviously scared silly by his own niece

"Oh! Hey Jackie" Jade said cheerfully forgetting her Uncle was about to have a panic attack. He took Jade off his back and on the floor in front of him.

"Jade, what are you...forget I don't wanna know" he said face palming himself turning back to Captain Black.

"Please continue"

He nodded pointing up to the screen which showed a surveillance video of what appeared to be a jail cell which showed the three punks doing lazily nothing. It all seemed primitively normal, till what appeared to be a dark aura coming around each three. The three seemed panicked at what was happening to them, before seeing reactions from the juveniles they had disappeared without a trace behind but black scorches on the floor.

After the video stopped, Jackie became confused as well as Jade.

"okay um...what just happened?" Jade asked

"It appears to be a dark chi spell casted " everyone looked behind to see Uncle along with Tohru trailing next to him.

"Uncle we have been over this, not everything involves magic...OW!" Jackie said rubbing his head being hit by Uncle.

"Nephew still doesn't get ideal of magic...aiiyaaaahhh" Uncle said sighing aggravated

"Sensei, could you recognize the magic of who casted it?" Tohru asked taking a closer look to the screen trying to catch something. Uncle stroked his chin,

"Uncle not sure, possible if we do Research first!" He said turning to Tohru who nodded turning off with Uncle, probably back to the shop to look up the type of spell that was done.

"So ahhhh... do you have any idea of who could have busted them out?" Jackie asked Captain Black, before Jade butted in.

"It's obvious here who could have busted those three losers out...it has scaly zits and it's name rhymes with Brago" Jade said saying it like it was so obvious. Jackie shook his head, to his nieces exclamations.

"Jade... that is impossible, Drago along with all the other demons have been sealed away, for good" Jackie said seeing Jade pout

"Well whatever the case is, we'll stop them whatever means are necessary..." said Captain Black

**(At the Museum)**

_(Maelene's pov)_

Finally I was done, I looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was 6:35 pm, time for quieting time.

I went into the Employer Lounge, getting a can of sprite from the small fridge.

I sighed taking a big gulp while leaning on the counter.

What a day, that reminds me...

I took the coin from before out of my pocket, I forgot all about this. Maybe I should go to the shop to see if Uncle or Jackie know about this.

Jackie...okay now it's time I come out and say it, it may seem kinda obvious.

I like Jackie Chan, not friend wise but more consisting to like like. I guess you would say it's more like a teenage crush, silly isn't it?

When I was done with my I threw it in the garbage can, well time to go home...i f you can call it that.

**CRASH !**

I jumped at the sudden noise, what the hell was that?

I started to creep out of the lounge, bringing my head out o the hall to see who was there. I brought my self to stealth the hallway near the wall just in case. The noise came from the middle of the museum.

Everyone's already gone home, so I was basically the only one left.

Maybe it was one of the security guards coming in for a early shift? I didn't take time to plan this through so I went in for the bait.

It was pretty dark but the still bit of sun still sank in through the windows. I would say it during the time of twilight. I could hear distant voices coming in, but not very clear for understanding.

I slowly came down the hal centering in on what had been causing the sounds. I hided my self to the wall hearing perfectly clear.

"you idiots! What part of 'sneaking in' don't you get!"

"Yo D-man chill out, she probably didn't even hear us"

"Let's just get what we came in for"

the voices sounded like guys, I leaned my head in a peak out of the wall.

Oh I wish I haven't even looked...

I had to put my hand over my mouth too suppress a yell, I could tell there were four of them. Depending on their height they were probably around my age. What really freaked me out was how they looked, they were horridly giant like lizards. Scaled from head to toe, with claws and spike like features to show for it.

I didn't know what to do, the only thing that came to mind was calling someone. I pulled out my cellphone, and started to dial while turning around backing away from this danger zone.

But unfortunately for myself, I didn't see that authentic Aztec pot in my direction. Bumping into the stand caused it to wobble. I tried to catch the pot in time, but I was a bit to late letting it slip to the floor letting it smash against the floor breaking to millions of pieces. The crash of it made an impeccable sound booming through in sound waves. Obviously silencing the people in the room, awaring them of my presence.

…...oh this is so not my day.

I could hear voice in the room growl deeply.

"Looks like we got a little guest.."

At that second I began to sprint off, I still had the phone in my hand. I began to dial the only person I could think of at this second.

**rrriiiinnnnnnggggg- rrriiiinnnnggggg**

"come on pick up, pick up..."

it finally was answered, I could hear footsteps coming.

"Hello?"

"Jackie, it's me"

"M-Maelene? Whats wrong-"

"no time, but there are these people at the museum like four guys...Jackie please help-"

I couldn't finish when something grabbed onto me, right in front of me. My blue eyes plopped wide open to the direct view of the reptilian like person. Their red eyes stared deep into my eyes, almost hypnotizing enough not for me to notice he took the phone from my hand. Crushing it in his grip, letting the remaining parts fall to the ground.

I started to back away going to make a break for it till someone from behind held my arms in the back of me.

"Slow yo roll girlfriend.." I heard the person behind me said

the guy in front of me lean in real close, he let out a breath of what impossibly appeared as sulfur smoke.

"Hey there, your just the person I was looking for..."

I screamed, the last option I could have done.

_**_(At Section 13)_**_

_'we are sorry, the number you have reached is currently out of ser-' _

Jackie ended the call, he turned quickly to Captain Black.

"i need to go now" he said hurrying off but Captain Black followed in pursuit

"what's wrong?" he asked

"a friend of mines in trouble, and I think the ice crew are in on this"

"Then count me in, you'll need some back up" Black said

"count me in too" the two grown men stopped seeing Jade right behind but Jackie pointed his index finger to Jade.

"No Jade, you go back to the shop with Uncle & Tohru" Jackie said with him & Captain Black running off to the museum to help Maelene. Leaving Jade behind, with the only thing she could reply.

"Awwwwww..."

**Next Chapter coming soon!**

**Please comment on any improvements I can make on this story**

**~please review~**


End file.
